


Earthbending Practice

by spockandawe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bolin thought Korra just wanted advice on earthbending technique, but she was after something else</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earthbending Practice

At first, Bolin had only the purest intentions when Korra asked to stay late after pro-bending practice to get some earthbending tips. It was harder to keep his mind focused when she took off her shirt, only minutes after Mako left to change and run errands. He watched the shift of her muscles under the fabric of her breastband and tried not to blush too hard when he corrected her form. He knew she bent water, earth, and fire with equal grace and ease, but he loved the raw power in her when she bent earth. When he got close, he saw the sweat beading on the dark curves of her skin, and it became even harder to focus.

"Bolin, I still don't think my arms are quite right. Can you help me position them?"

He tried to correct her from the front at first, but that didn't really work. In the end he slipped behind her, pressed against her back as he guided her into the right stance. When she turned slightly to ask him a question the side of her breast pressed against his arm, and he swallowed hard and tried not to stammer.

Once or twice, he tried to back away and tell her she had the form right, but she insisted it still didn't feel quite right to her and something was missing. He stayed where she wanted him, but it was getting more and more difficult to keep his mind on the task. As she shifted against his chest and leaned her head back into his neck, he tried to keep his hips backed away from hers. With her body molded into his like this, matching his every movement, it was getting harder and harder to keep control of himself.

He thought that she hadn't guessed anything was wrong until she deliberately, slowly ground her hips back against him. He blushed furiously and stumbled over his own lips as he tried to apologize, but she spun in his arms and pressed herself against him in all kinds of new interesting ways. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slipped one soft thigh between his legs. She dropped a gentle kiss on his lips and leaned toward his ear.

"I think we're done for today. Join me in the locker room?"

Korra stepped back away from the stunned man and turned toward the locker room, unwrapping her breastband as she went. It took Bolin a couple seconds to collect his scattered thoughts, but he headed eagerly after her. When he crossed the threshold into the locker room, he found her seated on a bench, a smile on her face, and her arms held out to him.

Suddenly feeling shy, he sat down on the bench and slowly reached out to her. She closed that small distance between them and stretched her face up to his. Their first kiss was soft and chaste, but as it continued they moved with more and more urgency. She buried her hands in his hair and pulled him closer as they explored each other with their tongues. When he nipped gently at her lower lip she let out a soft moan, and all he wanted to do was make her moan more.

Without breaking their kiss, he pulled Korra up to straddle his thighs, then moved his hands to gently caress her breasts. When he rubbed a thumb over her nipple, he heard her gasp and felt it harden under his touches. He kissed his way down her neck and across her collarbone, then paused to pull back and look at what lay before him. Continuing to touch one breast with his hand, he lowered his mouth to the other. Her breath hitched, but she pressed his head closer to her chest and ground her hips into him.

When she moved against his hard cock, it was his turn to gasp for breath. Suddenly the layers of clothing that lay between then were unbearable. He tried to find the ties of her pants without looking, but had to pull back from her to hunt for them. When she realized what he wanted, she shifted back and stood up, pulling him up to his feet too. She gently grabbed his hands before he could successfully loosen her pants, and reached for the edge of his shirt with a teasing look in her eyes.

Without looking away from his face, she slowly lifted his shirt hem, just barely grazing her fingers under the skin beneath. As she slid it over his head and arms, she leaned in again and pressed every curve of her body against his bare skin. Bolin reached down to her and crushed their lips together again. His hands found the ties to her pants almost as she found his, but he was the first to kneel and guide the cloth of her pants and underwear down her legs. She delicately stepped out of the folds, but from his position on the floor he guided her to sit down on the bench again.

She blushed a brilliant red as he moved apart her legs kissed his way up her thighs. He paused before he reached her center and felt a sudden rush of uncertainty, but she decided him by reaching down and pressing one of his hands against her. He gently explored this unfamiliar new territory, spreading apart her lips to see her soft pink folds. He moved one finger against her wet entrance, and slowly, tenderly slid it inside. As he slipped it in and out, he could hear her breathing growing hard and ragged. When he dropped a kiss against her clit, Korra cried out sharply and pressed her legs together.

His cock hardened painfully. He stood up to fumble with his pants, and as soon as he had kicked them aside, Korra pulled him down on top of her. Bolin struggled for control as he felt her wetness against his cock. He reached down to gently guide it into her, and nothing had ever felt as good as she felt against him. Still, he tried to move slowly. If this was her first time, he didn't want to hurt her if he could help it. Soon, she gave a cry that was more pain than pleasure and he froze where he was. He leaned his forehead against her shoulder and whispered to her how beautiful, how wonderful she was.

In a few minutes, she began to move against him, and he couldn't contain himself any longer. He thrust in and out of her as they gradually built up to a thudding rhythm together. She wrapped her legs around his back and arched up to meet him. One of her hands moved feverishly up and down his back and the other reached down between her legs. She closed her eyes in ecstasy and tilted her head back against the wood.

"Bolin!"

She called his name as she came, and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. The sight of her shaking with the aftereffects of orgasm and completely undone with pleasure sent him over the edge. He collapsed down against her as he came, whispering her name over and over like a prayer.

"Korra."


End file.
